


( is this what you want? )

by faithfound



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, idk i wrote this in 50 minutes and refuse to re-read it, its like 2 minutes of conversation than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfound/pseuds/faithfound
Summary: Charlotte and Sidney have an important convo before he leaves to meet her parents.





	( is this what you want? )

“Won’t you say goodbye before you leave?” sweet, teasing voice echoes through the room, momentarily confusing him before he finds her in the stairs, gripping the barrister with white knuckles, an unsure expression hiding behind a wavering smile. “I heard you saying goodbye to Tom but you didn’t...” 

Closing the distance in five long quick strides, Sidney stops in front of her, the steps giving her a boost in height, finally putting them eye to eye. “Charlotte.” resting his forehead against hers, his fingers find their way to her waist, clutching the white gauzy fabric to pull her closer to him, their bodies melting together as if they had been meant to. “I will be back before you know it.” the temptation to kiss her lips, now that he knew how sweet they tasted, was too much but Tom was still somewhere in the house and they weren’t engaged yet. “I was going to ask for you.”

A small noise escaped her lips at his words, her nose bumping into his as she raised her head slightly, earnest hopeful gaze holding his in a lock. 

“The letter to your father, I was going to use it as an excuse to come and get it in a few minutes, I was just going to wait until --” the door opens in the corridor, footsteps drawing closer as the two lovers spring apart from their embrace. The friendly face of his older brother appears. 

“Sidney! You aren’t gone already? I thought you were going to get on the next coach!” smiling at both of them, he starts putting on his outer jacket, getting ready to leave. “We have a new resident in Sanditon today, I’m going to introduce myself. Charlotte, would you care to accompany me?” his offer would have usually been accepted without missing a heartbeat, for Charlotte enjoyed doing this sort of thing, anything to help Sanditon, but right now she was more interested in her fiancee. 

Shaking her head, she steps off the staircase and helps him finish his dressing, passing him his hat with an apologetic smile. “Next time?” 

“Yes, yes, of course.” he said underneath Sidney’s death glare over Charlotte’s head, leaving his own house as if being chased by a pack of wild wolves. 

Large hands found their way back to Charlotte’s waist, tugging her back against his chest, a small squeak of surprise dropping from her lips when she felt his breath caressing the delicate skin of her neck. “As I was saying, I thought I would wait until Tom was gone so I could give you a proper goodbye.” he did need the letter, an explanation in Charlotte’s own words about how she became engaged to the brother of the man who was acting as her guardian during this trip, assurances that she wanted to be with him more than anything, that she wanted his support in this match.

Eyes fluttered closed as Sidney’s grip tightened. Her body felt weak, wobbly, and the only thing holding her up was the hard length of his body behind her. “A proper goodbye?” his lips grazed the skin of her neck, making her shudder. “I would like that.”

Turning her around, their expressions were identical, both filled with unbridled desire. “Come.” grabbing her hand, he tugged her into Tom’s office, closing the door behind them, locking the door for good measure. When he went to grab Charlotte again -- he had become used to having her in his arms, he was becoming quite fond of it, he only found empty space. Looking around the room, he found her by the table, her expression more unsure than what it had been in the corridor. “We don’t need to do anything you know, I just wanted to see you one last time before I left, when you were still Miss Charlotte Heywood and not soon to be Mrs. Sidney Parker.” 

She laughed. There were a lot of reactions he was expecting but as always she had the unique gift of surprising him time after time. “Is that what you think I’m thinking? Sidney!” this time she was the one who crossed the room to come to him, her small soft hands cradling his face. “I was just thinking we have to be careful because I don’t want the replica of Sanditon to break because we hit the table while we were kissing.” a blush spread through her cheeks as she spoke, her teeth biting into her full bottom lip as she looked up at him. 

“You were imagining us kissing.” his voice turned lower at the realization, his hands clutching her hips as he started walking her backwards. “You were imagining us kissing and we broke the replica, huh?” he wanted to hear more about it, to hear every thing they did in her incredible imagination, and do it all it in real life just because he could; to put her in that table, replica be damned, and kiss her until she couldn’t remember the city they were standing in.

“Sidney, I --” she started to protest, already gearing up for an argument but now that he could, he was going to do what he had been thinking about for weeks every time her smart mouth started arguing with him; bending down, his lips closed over hers, plundering her mouth. A moan formed in the back of her throat as his tongue brushed against hers. 

The hands on his face moved to hold onto the hair in the back of his head, clutching the strands as she pressed herself harder against him; her movements were clumsy, innocence filled, her lack of experience making her unsure; but what she lacked in experience, she made up in pure enthusiasm and sweetness. 

They did tumble into a table, but luckily all it had was Charlotte’s own knitting. She, lost in the sensations of the kiss barely noticed, but Sidney who couldn’t lose himself completely in case someone entered the house again, momentarily stopped. 

“No.” she protested, closing her lips over his again, tongue entering his mouth, copying what he had done to her. Groaning he broke the kiss, his hand closing over her throat, thumb brushing against the swollen skin of her lips. 

She was a vision, blushed tanned skin panting, a contrast against the innocent muslin dress. And not to mention -- he had to close his eyes at the sight of her, breasts almost spilling out of her dress, a long stretch of skin just begging for him to worship; it should be illegal for anyone to look as good as she did. 

“Charlotte, we need to stop.” but like always, she refused to listen to him, to reason and kissed him again, the force of her kiss making them fall. Luckily, no precious item was standing behind them, just the sofa. Sidney could feel every curve of her body pressed against him, her luxurious breasts, the soft skin of her arms against his face. 

If she wanted it so much, perhaps he could give her a little taste of what it would be like to be married before he left. 

Adjusting himself on the coach, he helped her move. When she tried to sit astride on his lap, he stopped her, moving each thigh in one direction, her dress rising over her legs. Her skin felt perfect underneath his rough hands, soft and willing as he tugged her closer and closer until their chests were pressed together, breaths mingling as her wide eyes stared at him. 

Sidney searched her gaze for fear, for a sign he should stop, but found only lust and wonder. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked against her lips, increasing the pressure against the skin of her thighs, his member straining in his breeches, her hot core separated by only a few scraps of skin.

“Yes.” her reply was strong and unequivocal. 

Their lips fused together once more, his hands now freely exploring her skin, and the first place they went, was of course the skin of her bosom, tugging the material of her dress down to her waist. “Is this what you want?” he asked again breaking their kiss, his hand tracing the skin of her petticoat. 

Charlotte balanced herself on his thighs, dark eyes watching him, nodding eagerly. “Yes, Sidney.” she replied again, moaning as he tugged down another layer, her breasts almost spilling out of her corset as her back arched. 

Finally, he pushed the corset down, grumbling deeply at the sight. Curving his arm around her back, his lips closed over the peak of her right breasts as his hips finally started thrusting upwards.

Breathy moans started to fill the room, she couldn’t stop them, her whole body was on fire. His beard scratched the delicate skin of her breasts as his hot wet tongue closed on the nipple. Using his hands to control her movements, he started to help her bounce up and down on his body, looking for the best angle for her to feel pleasure; when her moan went from delicate and breathy to low and wanton, he knew he found the perfect spot. 

“Is this what you want?” raising his head, his lips latched to the skin of her neck, his hand replacing his mouth in torturing her breasts. 

Charlotte could only nod at this point, holding onto his shoulders, her nails digging into her back of her neck as she chased the feeling that was slowly burning through her body. 

“i’m going to give you everything you ever want, I promise you. I love you.” his harsh whispers finally send her over the edge, her body trembling as she collapsed on him.

“Yes.”

Sidney Parker spent one hour trying to pick the perfect outfit to meet his fiancee’s parents for the first time. After half an hour with her, he had to chance the outfit again.


End file.
